KP in Halloween Ying and Yang
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Another Halloween story with Rose, her family, her bff's mother, and the fate of two worlds possibly hanging in the balance!
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Halloween Ying and Yang**

 **AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. This will be spooktacular.

 **Chapter 1**

Ron is dressed in his black ninja suit with a staff in his right hand, a serious expression on his face before he suddenly whips the staff around as he shouts, "HIIIII-YAHH!" He takes on a defensive posture with the staff ready ro either attack or defend at a moment's notice. He pauses for a few moments to collect himself, waiting for a sign and that sign arrives in the form of a leaf shaking a brown leaf from a nearby tree. He dashes forward without a sound with his staff slicing the leaf into two without the leaf seeming to realize it for a moment before it splits into two.

There is clapping coming from behind him that attracts his attention, he turns and smiles as he sees his beautiful wife Kim and his daughter Rose standing there. He turns to Kim, "Um, just how long were you two sstanding there?"

Kim just smiles at him, "Oh we just arrived in time for you to put on that nice display." She then walks over to wrap her arms around his neck and leans in close as she says, "I guess I don't have to worry about you getting rusty if you can still whip out those ninja moves."

Ron chuckles at his wife as he wraps his arms slowly around her waist, "You know me Kim, I gotta stay in shape if I want to keep up with the most beautiful woman in the world and protect the ones I love; namely you and our daughter Rose who..." He then tilts his head to one side and says with an light sigh, "Is staring most harshly at us for our P.D.A. again."

Kim smiles big as she leans in, "Oh is she now? Then she better watch this because it might scar her for life." She giggles and leans in the kiss Ron passionately on the lips with her arms tightening to pull Ron closer to her, feeling Ron respond in kind by pulling her towards him. She almost slips into kiss fully when Rose cries out in disgust, "ACK! My eyes! Old people making out! EW! I'm leaving!" She hears the sound of Rose stomping off fade away before she pulls back with a small smile on her face, "Destroy the mood?" She asks before Ron gives her his lopsided smile and nods, "Yeah but I think we can get it back." Stepping back from Ron just enough turn around, "You're a strange one Ron." She begins to wiggle her hips playfully as she walks away, "Fortunately for you Ron, I like that." She gives a playful wink from over her shoulder before walking off to find Rose, leaving Ron to sigh dreamily and say loud enough for Kim to hear, "I love that woman so much."

Rose leans against a random tree in the forest just outside of the city before she sighs sadly, "I wish they would take this seriously. Halloween is coming up very soon and I still don't know how I'm getting my friend back. All I've done is train and study like crazy since then."

Kim slowly walks up behind Rose as she says, "Rose, we are your parents and I know that you are aware that we save the world often. We may seem like we do this without a plan but we know this is important to you and we've had all year to work on something."

Rose turns to face her mother, "Then what's the plan? Why haven't you shared any with me?"

Kim sighs softly, "Because the plan involves you not knowing about it. You're not the best with your poker face and since this is your best friend we're talking about, she will be able to read you like an open book."

Rose opens her mouth to argue when it hits her that she may be right. She had played poker with her family and her friend a few years ago and her best friend seemed to always know what her cards were like. She growls in frustration before she shouts, "This is my best friend! I should have done more! Moved faster somehow and then maybe she would be home!"

Kim could understand her frustration as she watches her daughter begin to pace, but with Halloween so close now, she needed her daughter to be strong. She walks over and grabs Rose by the shoulders, feeling her start to struggle a bit and looks down into her daughter's eyes as she calmly but with the force only a mother can summon as she says, "Rose! I need you to calm down and focus! Focus on the fact that you are her best hope. The people in that other world, need you and if not for all of them... then think of your boyfriend Dean!"

Rose stops struggling at the mention of Dean and looks up at her mother slowly before she says, "Do you think he is ok? I left him over there for a whole year with my best friend who has turned evil!"

Kim pulls her daughter in for a hug as she says, "Everything will be alright. From what you've told me, he is a strong guy and won't take any risks before he can see you again."

Rose lays her head on Kim and sighs, hoping that what her mother told her was true but she couldn't help but feel that time was running out and she didn't want anything to happen to him. "I guess you're right but I can't help it. I'm worried."

Kim understood how she felt all too well, she had been having a few restless nights as well since learning about everything her daughter and her best friend had been through. She had a few ideas how best to help the both of them but she couldn't act on them until they got to the Halloween world and she could talk to a few people.

Rose steps back and turns away, "I have to go... I need to think." She doesn't wait for a reply from her mother before she runs off. Kim doesn't chase after her as she prays that Rose will find the peace she needs.

 **(Later)**

Rose is sitting in her bedroom, knowing that as soon it became midnight, that it would be Halloween and she would be able to go visit the other world on a mission to save her best friend from... herself. She gets up and puts on the mission clothes that Monique had put together for and her parents and is just about done when there is a knock at the door. She hears her mother's voice come through it, "It is time we were going, are you ready?" She walks over to the door and takes a deep breath, steeling her nerves before she opens the door with a firm focus. "I'm ready."

 **(Later)**

Rose looks at the old house as she approaches it and even now could still scarcely believe that one little house could mean so much to her family, to do so much and yet look like it could fall over if you sneezed on it wrong. Still, with everything that her parents had told her over the year about it. She could barely believe that it contained a powerful connection with another world and if she hadn't been there herself, she would have thought it was another one of her parents fantastic stories but she was beginning to realize that perhaps... just perhaps, some of those stories were true. She walks up to the front door with her parents behind her and just then a car pulls up to reveal the mother of her best friend. With a loud gulp, she waits for her to walk up and join them at the door. "H-hello Mrs. Annie, nice to see you."

Mrs. Annie Oni stares at the teenager before her and then says with a hint of anger, "Hello Rose. You know that I am coming along to make sure that _everything_ is done tonight to bring my daughter safely home. Oh, and call me Mrs. Oni until we get her back."

Rose knew she'd been on thin ice with Julia's mother ever since she returned and her best friend didn't, plus with the fact that there was no way to go to the other side for a whole year didn't make things any easier. She knew that with one look, Julia's mother was going to bring the "A game" and she couldn't blame her.

Mrs. Oni stood before them in her own outfit that reminded her of the stealth suit that her daughter had worn the first time she went over to Halloween world but it looked different, more sharper, more different in an advanced way somehow. The biggest difference that she could see were that she had a gun holster with extra ammo along with the metal knuckles glowing with a slight hum to them as if they held a charge within them.

Kim frowns at the sight of the gun and puts her foot down, "No guns! We talked about this!"

Mrs. Oni pulls out the gun and says, "This is a non-lethal gun that fires stun shots and light bursts that are taken from your own daughter. Trust me, I don't want to bring anything lethal when it comes to where my daughter is involved." She turns and fires a light shot off to show that it could light up the entire front yard as if it were daylight, "My gun can even analyze the situation and adjust the brightness or stun ability accordingly." After a moment of looking at them all she holsters the gun and taps a button on the holster, making it and the gun seemingly vanish, "Is this better? Out of sight and all that."

Kim growls as she didn't like weapons as she'd gone through every adventure without ever needing such things, even though she knew Julia's mother was one who specialized in tech crimes with often armed villains. Plus, she didn't like the thought of a weapon on a rescue mission, that kind of thing never went well in her opinion.

Rose speaks up, "It is fine, the gun looks like it might be useful in catching Julia and we can use all the help we can get. Right mother?"

Kim looks at the other woman for a few moments before she finally says, "Fine, but don't pull it out needlessly. This is a magical world we're going to and they aren't likely to recognize a modern weapon, so keep it invisible until we need it. It can be our trump card."

Mrs. Oni nods to her, "Exactly what I was planning anyway should someone fail." She glances at Rose after she speaks and this gets a small growl from Kim again.

Ron sees that there was trouble brewing and says quickly, "Uh, let's get going. It is already midnight." He grabs his wife and steers her away from Mrs. Oni who he hoped would be wise enough to now keep doing things that would make Kim angry as she could be in for a world of hurt if she did.

Mrs. Oni nods as she says, "I agree, let's not waste any time here."

Rose reaches for the door and opens it, "Here we go then!"

* * *

 **AN:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter for my Halloween story. A new addition to the story and I wonder what you think of Julia's mother? Remember that she's been apart from her daughter for a whole year and if you don't remember her in a happier time, just go to my "KP in Halloween Child" story for the starters.

As always any suggestions and thoughts are welcome. Just don't send any Minecraft Creepers my way if you didn't like this. Lol :)


	2. Chapter 2

**KP in Halloween Ying and Yang**

 **AN:** This is based on my Kim Possible Halloween stories that I have been writing every Halloween. This will be spooktacular.

 **Chapter 2**

The door opens and the interior of the house surprised Mrs. Oni as it looked much newer and nicer than she had expected, even though she had heard that the house was a kind magical nexus between the two worlds.

Kim sees the confusion on her face and says, "Normally on any other day, if you had opened the door to this house you would see exactly what you'd expect but this isn't any normal day to any normal house." She steps up to to wave her hand at the interior, "This is the house from the past existing, existing in today's time."

Mrs. Oni is shocked, "Wait, not only is this house a bridge between worlds but it crosses through time?"

Ron scratches the back of his head as he says, "Yeah... we've found it best not to really think about it too much because we know more than we're saying and it makes even our heads hurt to think about it for too long."

Mrs. Oni looks at Ron with some skepticism before she says, "Given your reputation, I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Clearly there is more than meets the eye here."

Just then a voice calls out from the kitchen, "Hello? Who's there?" A moment later the owner of the voice steps out.

Katherine smiles as she wipes her hands on the apron, "It is so good to see you! I see you brought guests this time too." She then spots Rose and says, "Don't tell me this beautiful young woman is Rose, I remember when she was just a baby!"

Rose steps closer to her parents, "Mother...?" she asks in confusion, "Just who is she and why has she seen me as a baby?"

Kim pats Rose's head softly as she smiles and says, "Oh how about we say that she is really old family and leave it at that? To fully explain would take much too long."

Rose looks quizzingly at her mother then to her father who just smiles and shrugs before he says, "I agree with your mother on this one." She then sighs, "Fine, let's just finish going to the Halloween world then. So what is she going to do? Lead us to a door or something that magically transports us?"

Katherine walks up to Rose and gives her a hug, "You can take a moment to give family a proper greeting, right?" Rose sighs and nods, "Yes, um... who did you say you were again?" Katherine steps back and says, "Oh silly me, I am Katherine. I am the originator of the Possible family line." Upon hearing this Rose looks at her parents who were already nodding, with Ron saying to her, "It is true. Remind me to tell you the story after this is all done."

Kim turns to Katherine and says, "Has Crimson shown up yet?"

Katherine shakes her head, "I haven't seen her yet but I've been busy in the kitchen. I'll see if the others have." She then turns to shout like only a mother calling her kids could, "KIM! MIM! SIM! Have any of you seen Crimson?"

Rose and Mrs. Oni look at Katherine with puzzled expressions as they both knew Kim was already in the room.

A voice shouts back, "No, I haven't seen her. Hey! Does that mean they are here?"

Katherine shouts to the voice, "Yes, we're all in the living room. They brought Rose and a guest with them!"

The voice shouts back, "We're coming! Stay right there!"

Suddenly voices that seemed to be overlapping shouted, "We're coming too!"

A few moments later a woman followed by a guy walk in and then one of the strangest moments in Rose's life happens. The new woman smiles at her mother and they both cry out, "Kim!" before giving each other a welcoming hug. The new guy walks over to her father and shakes his hand as he says to him, "Hello Ron, good to see you again." With her father smiling as he shakes his hand back, "Same to you John, "How's life treating you?" John chuckles and says, "There have been challenges in being married to this family but I love every moment of it. I am sure I don't have to tell you that." He just grins and nods, "I hear you buddy."

Both Kim's then turn and say in an annoyed stereo voice, "What does that mean?" Then as if they had anticipated the reaction, both Ron and John say at the same time, "Nothing!" before the four of them all begin to laugh.

Mrs. Oni crossed her arms as she could see that all this was keeping her from finding her daughter, "I am so glad that all of you find this so amusing but aren't we forgetting why we came here Kim and Ron?"

Rose's head dips a little as she still felt bad about not being able to return with Julia, her best friend.

Kim sees her daughter's reaction and says, "We haven't forgotten, and everyone in here is an important part of helping."

Mrs. Oni softens a little, "Well, I suppose that's good." She says as she trails off at the end. She could see the warmth and optimism of everyone in the room and it touched her heart.

Sim and Mim say to Rose in stereo, "Nice to see you! We've heard so much about you!" with the two of them each giving her a hug from each side. Rose didn't know what to say but the warm hugs did help her feel a bit better at least, with a small smile at the girls, she gives them a hug back and says, "Thanks, um..." She feels a little awkward then as she didn't know who was who. The twins were used to people not knowing and so they step back with Sim quickly saying, "I am Sim, I was born first!" and the Mim turns to her sister, "Only by a few minutes!" before turning to Rose, "I am Mim, the tougher of the two of us." "No you aren't!" shouts Sim at Mim before their older sister Kim shouts, "Enough! We don't have time for this!"

Rose turns to her mother and asks, "Um, they're not coming with us are they?" She watches as her mother looks at the others before shaking her head, "No, they're not. We already have other plans but they could be our backup."

Sim and Mim shout out together, "We're backup!" Before Sim says to Mim, "Let's go make something" with Mim grinning back at her twin sister, "to make that can help!" They then bolt from the room as they shout at the same time, "Got to go!"

Katherine turns to her daughter, "Kim, I don't suppose..." with Kim letting out a sigh before she says, "that I can make sure they don't blow up the barn? C'mon John, we've got babysitting duty." John groans, "And here I thought I was going to get a chance to grow back some of my burnt hair. I'm coming."

John turns to the Kim and Ron and says to them as he waves, "It was nice seeing you two again. We should hang out again when the stakes aren't so high."

Ron chuckles, "I wish! Still we might get lucky someday" He waves back to John as they leave.

Mrs. Oni says, "How we get to this other world? I need to see my daughter."

Katherine walks over to Mrs. Oni and says, "When Crimson arrives, she'll guide you safely to the other world. Otherwise the trip could be hazardous."

A voice from a robed woman suddenly says as she appeared out of nowhere, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had something to check on first."

Ron waves to Crimson and smiles as he says, "No problem, we weren't waiting long." He then registers what she said, "Uh, that thing you were checking on. Is it something to worry about?"

Crimson shakes her head, "Not this time, yet."

Ron is puzzled as he looks at her, "What does that mean? That this is a time to worry or that we're going to repeat this and it will be a time to worry then?"

Kim puts a gentle hand on her husbands' shoulder, "Ron honey, time travel talk remember? We agree to not think about it because it makes out head hurt." Ron turns to Kim and hugs her tightly, "You're right! Thank you for saving me from what could have been a major headache." He then kisses his wife on the lips.

Crimson softly whispers, "That headache is yet to arrive..." before Mrs. Oni clears her throat, "What was that about time travel?"

Kim and Ron both give each other this worried look, "Nothing, just one of our past missions talking."

Mrs. Oni stares at the two of them and hmms, not wanting to reveal that she too knew a little about time travel in her line of work. "Fine, let's just go to this Halloween world or whatever already." She says before turning to Crimson, "Are you the one who's supposed to guide us to there?"

Crimson walks up to Mrs. Oni and leans in to whisper, "Trust Rose or you will regret it." She then leans back and smiles like she had not whispered anything and then says, "Yes, and in fact we can get going already. They've been waiting."

Mrs. Oni gets out, "Who is waiting?" before Crimson walks over to the very same entrance they had just walked through and opens the door to reveal and entirely different scene than what had existed before. She feels her jaw drop just a little in surprise as she had not seen, heard, or even felt the slightest change, yet there on the other side of the door was a entirely different world with a Dragon, two silver werewolves, and a witch with her back to them as she was petting the two werewolves. Standing off to the side of them was what looked liked Monique except that she was sporting what looked liked very real vampire fangs as she smiled at the sight of them. She looks at the vampire Monique and says, "Wait, is that Monique?"

Ron turns to Mrs. Oni since his wife was busy greeting the vampire, "What? Oh noooo! Pssht! This is just the Halloween version of Monique. Most of the people from our world have people in Halloween world but with super cool abilities or powers. The one that Kimbo's talking to is a really cool vampire that is just like our friend only her name here is Moni and she's on the good guys side, so you don't have to watch your neck around her."

Mrs. Oni didn't exactly follow that but she figures that it probably had something to do with the Halloween world being a parallel world in which people had their own duplicate but changed to fit the other world. All this had been explained to her as a possibility by the techies at her work. Still, it was one thing to hear about it and another to see living, breathing proof of it.

Moni grins at Ron, "I heard that, and thank you Ron!"

Ron looks at her in surprise, "You heard that?" Seeing as there was a bit of a distance between Ron and the other people since most of them were in the house still.

Moni taps her ears, "As a vampire, I have pretty good hearing."

Mrs. Oni says as inwardly fan girling that she was meeting a real live vampire while keeping a cool, professional attitude, "Okay... so who else is here?" she asks while indicating the others with a hand.

Crimson walks over to Mrs. Oni and says, "Well remember how I was delayed by checking something?"

Mrs. Oni nods to her before she says, "I do. What of it?"

Crimson grins sheepishly, "Well that's because I was rounding up a few more people for support."

Mrs. Oni says, "What does that mean?" before the one in the witch clothes turns around and reveals Kim Possible's mother! Her eyes grow wide, "Is that the Halloween version of...?" She never gets to finish as Kim Stoppable cries out, "Mom? What are you doing here? Please tell me you didn't bring the tweebs here too!"

Mrs. Possible, the mother of Kim just smiles, "I couldn't stop them honey. They were with me at the haunted house when she showed up and asked if we wanted to help you and the others. How could we refuse?"

Mrs. Oni says to Ron as they walk forward towards the group, "Why is Kim's mother dressed like a witch? She doesn't have magical powers does she?"

Ron nods as he looks stunned too and says while never taking his eyes off the scene, "Yeah, from one of adventures here. It turns out that she has real witch powers, her brothers are some kinda tough, silver werewolves, and her father I think is a dragon."

Mrs. Oni says, "Wait, does this mean people from our world get magical powers by coming here?"

Ron shakes his head, "No, well... I don't think so at least, and I don't know how or why they all do while Kim and I just stayed normal. Maybe because we're already such kick asses that any powers we have would make us just like gods or something."

Just then Mrs. Oni heard one of the silver werewolves speak, "Hey Kim! We couldn't say no to..." before the other says as if completing a line of thought, "coming back to be these awesome wolves!"

Mrs. Possibles shouts, "Boys! You know we are here for Kimmie, not for being able to use these powers again." With the result being the wolf ears flattening back a bit and they change their stance to look apologetic somehow even as they speak at the same time, "Sorry mom!"

The large dragon changes from behind the werewolves into Mr. Possible, Kim's father and he says, "It is good to see you again Kimmie-cub" with Kim blushing a little as she quickly says, "Dad! You said you would stop calling me that in front of others!" With laughter erupting from the others at this.

Mrs. Oni then spots Rose walking around as if she was looking for something or... someone. It then clicked for her as she knew of the last adventure here in detail, "Dean" she says as her eyes move to see if anyone matching Rose's description was present.

Moni turns to Rose and turns into a bat to fly over to her location and then changes back in front of Rose, "Looking for your boyfriend?" She asks while watching Rose jump from her sudden transformation.

Rose blushes, "What? Psssht Noooo!" Her eyes dart around, looking anywhere but Moni before she says, "Uh, but now that you've mentioned him. Is he around anywhere?"

Moni waits and watches as she thinks, "She is like her father, so clueless that she can be a bad liar." When Rose finally meets her eyes, she says to Rose, "Sorry, he wanted to be here but Kamilla got into a bit of a pickle and well... he said he'd meet you at the castle."

Rose looked a little sad at the news that Dean wasn't there but then perked up at the other half of the news before she says, "Well then, let's go! We shouldn't be standing out in the middle of the forest anyway right?"

Moni nods as she pretends to not know that that behind that logic was a little girl screaming, "I want to see Dean!" in her head as she may be an ancient vampire but she was still a woman and knew how it felt to be apart from someone you love. She turns away as she says to Rose, "You're right." She turn shouts loud enough for everyone to hear, "Attention everyone, we're heading out to the castle now! Any questions?"

Ron raises his hand, "Is it far?"

Moni rolls her eyes as she should have figured, "Not too far and yes, you've been there before. It is same one we met at before you saved my world." She adds that last bit in anticipation of Ron's follow up question, which turned out to be a good choice as she could see the question cease to be on Ron's face.

Mrs. Oni speaks up, "Ahem! What about the house? Are we really going to just leave it here as a portal for who knows what to come through?"

Moni grins at Mrs. Oni, "You're the other girls' mother I take it? Well I don't see any house, do you?"

Mrs. Oni starts to say, "What are you talking about it is right" Turning to where the house had been behind her, revealing nothing but an empty clearing now, "there..." She finishes with her voice trailing off in surprise.

Moni starts to walk in a direction as she says, "The house vanished the moment the last of you stepped off the porch. Probably back to wherever it is supposed to be, I wager hon. Come along now, these woods are full of dangerous things and we have much to do if we're to beat the Shadow."

Mrs. Oni begins to walk quickly until she catches up with Moni, "I don't know if anyone's told you Missy but that is my daughter you're talking about harming!"

Moni turns her head towards Mrs. Oni as they continue to walk, "I am fully aware of that and I've spent the last year risking brave people in attempts to capture her and all..." she chokes a little before she finishes, "were lost to your daughter." She clears her throat then, "In one year's time, your daughter has conquered half of our world, and I fear that that at noon, she will win the other half before setting her sights on your world."

Mrs. Oni frowns at the vampire, "Not my daughter! She wouldn't be doing these horrible things!"

Moni's voice calms down, going almost icy, "She isn't your daughter anymore, at least not in any way you'd recognize her. She is a living personification of the Shadow being now, one of the most dangerous forces that our world has ever known and your only hope rests squarely on her best friend."

Mrs. Oni glances at Rose who is walking beside Kim and the others as they talk about some Jade mission before she looks at Moni in the eyes, forgetting that one never stares down a vampire as she says, "Rose is why I've spent the last year worrying about my daughter when she came back without her! Do you have any idea how many times I've cried? Worried about ever seeing my daughter again?" Before seeing Moni's eyes flash a bright red and Moni growls, "I know all too well your pain. As an immortal vampire I will forever carry the screams of friends and family, the pleas of everyone that served with me that I couldn't answer, wondering if I could have done anything to change things and know that I couldn't! So forgive me if I seem a bit cold to your feelings but I have watched almost literally half the planet fall to your daughter with my own eyes, it isn't an easy thing. I can tell you that!"

Mrs. Oni was no stranger to the kind of loss that Moni was talking about but the idea of watching half a planet fall to evil and darkness, with the one being her own sweet daughter at the helm was just too much for her when suddenly something leaps out of the trees from hiding and that was the last thing she remembered before she felt something hit her hard.

* * *

 **AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you like the way this chapter went. I wonder what you all thought of the strong family bonds with the Possible family. What do you think of Mrs. Oni? She has revealed the reason she is so angry at Rose, but I wonder if you feel for her or not. Can there be any redemption by any parties? Heh, Mrs. Oni and Moni, as Ron would say, "Take out the Rs. and you've got Moni's name!"

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, Destiny: Taken King tips, names of all the anime characters in MLP:FIM "Scare Master" episode, answers to which Ghostbusters movie you'll see and more are always welcome.


End file.
